Finding Your Destiny
by Athena Nightmare
Summary: "The puffball looked at the sky. Was he really supposed to be a prince? Or was he supposed to be something more." A story about Meta' s past.
1. Chapter: The Beginning

"Meta." Said a voice. The young puffball looked around. Finally, he found who he was looking for. "FATHER!" Yelled Meta. He ran to his father's side. Meta looked at him. He was covered in blood. Huge gashes covered his body. Meta' s father coughed.

"Meta. Run. Run before he catches you." Said his father. The young boy obeyed. He ran as fast as he could. Suddenly, a dark shadow descended over Meta. "No. NO!" Yelled Meta. He screamed.

The dark shadow disappeared along with Meta.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Nightmare

**Author's Note: Thanks to umm, Techno Dee, I'll fix some mistakes that I did I the last chapter.**

_ Nightmare held the screaming puffball in his claws. Meta waved his arms frantically. "Let me go! I'll kill you!" said Meta. "SHUT UP!" yelled Nightmare. Meta obeyed. Nightmare stared at Meta. "What is your name?" asked Nightmare. Meta_ _looked at Nightmare in the eyes and replied, "That's none of your business." Nightmare dropped Meta and growled at him._

_ "Look, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. I suggest the easy way," said Nightmare. Meta was silent. "Hard way it is," said Nightmare. He took out a sword and cut Meta on his cheek. Meta screamed. "STOP IT!" ordered Meta. "Then tell me your name," said Nightmare. The navy blue puffball sighed. "My name is Meta. I'm 1,000 years old," said Meta._

_ "Was your father a Star Warrior?" Asked Nightmare. "Was? He is a Star Warrior," said Meta. The King of Fear laughed. "Do you really believe he's alive? He's dead by now," said Nightmare. Meta held back his tears. "NO! IT'S A LIE!" I KNOW IT IS!" yelled Meta. Nightmare shook his head. "No. It is true," said Nightmare. He took out a crystal ball._

_ Meta looked at it closely. An image appeared. He saw his father lying on the ground, motionless. Meta backed away. "I-Is that real? I d-don't believe it," stuttered Meta. "It's obvious he's dead. His body was covered with huge gashes. All were gushing out blood. People can die due to blood lost, you know," stated Nightmare. Meta dropped to the ground. He squeezed his eyes tight._

_ A dragon demonbeast that went by the name Spikes entered the room. "Um, Lord Nightmare," said demonbeast. "What is it? It better be important or I'll have your head mounted on my wall," hissed Nightmare. "I need to say that preparation for the puffball have been finished," said Spikes. "Already?" said Nightmare. "I'll be there in a minute. The demonbeast nodded and walked away_

_ Nightmare took out a little needle filled with a purple liquid. He stuck it in Meta' s arm and injected the liquid in him. Meta started to feel drowsy. "What did you do to me?" asked Meta. He tried to keep his eyes open. Nightmare did not answer. Instead he said, "Sleep. When you wake, everything will be fine." Meta took his word and fell asleep._

"Sleep, my little prince."


	3. Chapter 3: Prince Meta Knightmare

**Finally got next chapter up. School is slowly killing me.**

"_Sleep my little prince."_

Those were the last words Meta heard in year.

Meta, shortly after getting drugged, was put into a birth cylinder and began turning into a demonbeast. There were many bumps in the road but the Prince was finally ready to be released.

Nightmare sat on his throne. It has been an entire year and they still haven't finished. Nightmare growled. How long must he wait? He tapped his sharp nails on the armrest.

"Lord Nightmare?" Said a soft voice.

Nightmare looked up. Right in front of him, there was a dragon. It was a golden Dragon with autumn brown eyes. It had scars here and there. On it's peach colored belly, there was numbers and letters. It said: SIE1947. Nightmare remembered making this demonbeast.

The Dragon bowed for it's Lord. "My Lord, some of the scientists requested to have you present," said the dragon. "Where exactly?" asked Nightmare slightly annoyed. "Um, of course! They wanted you where the Prince's birth cylinder was. Nightmare smiled. "Finally they finished. I'll be right there," said Nightmare. The dragon nodded and flew away.

Nightmare stood up and began to walk to the Prince's birth cylinder. "That little brat named Meta is no more. From now on, it is Prince Meta Knightmare," said Nightmare to himself. Suddenly, something bumped into him. He turned and saw what bumped him. He picked it up. It was as big as his hand. It was his crystal ball.

"How did this get out here?" asked Nightmare.

He looked into the ball and saw something. There was a green puffball. His armor was shaped like a star. He was talking with someone about twice his size. It was a female. Her hair was lavender. So was her skin. She wore a blue dress. She looked around to be about Meta' s age.

"Are you sure Mety is dead? We probably-" said the girl.

"Garlude, I know that you really cared about Meta but he's dead. I'm sorry," said the puffball. He walked away from Galude. She closed her eyes then opened them. She walked the opposite direction of the puffball.

With that, the image disappeared.

Nightmare looked at the crystal ball for a few seconds before walking back to his throne room. He was surprised when the door was open. He walked inside to see everything was perfect fine. He placed the crystal ball on it's proper place. He looked around the room. That's when he noticed it.

On his throne, there was a letter. Nightmare picked it up and opened it. He read it to himself. After the first time, he read it again. And again. And again. He growled and tore the paper to shreads. "They won't win this war. They won't have my Prince," said Nightmare. He walked quickly to the Prince's birth cylinder, never wanted to be reminded of that note.

Meta opened one of his golden eyes wearily. He looked around. Green liquid surround him.

_"This is normal. I wake up then fall asleep again," _said Meta in his head.

He was about to fall asleep again but just then, he saw a huge shadow. Meta opened both his eyes and blinked. This was not a trick. The shadow was real. Meta smiled and moved as close as he could to the glass. The shadow put it's hand on the glass. Meta really couldn't hear what they were saying. But he heard something about releasing him.

Right that moment, the green liquid was drain out. Meta fell onto the platform. He rubbed his back a little. The oxygen tube around his mouth retreated to the ground. Meta ran up to the glass. He smiled big.

"Let me out! Let me out!" exclaimed Meta. He jumped up and down. Some of the scientist noticed this and laughed. Meta didn't care. He just wanted to get out.

The glass was lifted up and Meta walked out. He looked around. He saw many hi-tech equipment and many scientists. The only thing that stood out was the tall person standing in front of him.

The person had gray skin. He had sharp teeth and shades to cover his eyes. His cape was navy blue with gray stars. Around his neck, he had a necklace with a ruby on it. Meta immediately knew who that was. He jumped up and down.

"Hi Father!" said Meta cheerful. Nightmare smiled. The old Meta was now dead.

**HeHe. School's always in the way. That and I always go to places on the weekend. If I made a mistake, tell me and I will fix it. R&R!**


End file.
